


[Podfic] Up and Down [multivoice]

by Djapchan, duckgirlie, Elle_dubs (avril_o), gracicah, lysandyra (pxssnelke), platinum_firebird, TheArcher



Category: In and Out (1997)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Homosexuality, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: I I B N F's summary:Just because he fits a gay stereotype, doesn't make Howard gay. Actually being attracted to men and wanting to have sex with them, that's what would make him gay... so if he's not attracted to those men that surround him, where does that leave Howard on the Kinsey scale?
Relationships: Howard Brackett/Peter Malloy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Up and Down [multivoice]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up and Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292715) by [I I B N F (iibnf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/I%20I%20B%20N%20F). 



****

**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VVeVjpmVBmj2-nMAO6ypt7bR4MZnPr7h/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x5qucuwchja21bs/IaO_Up_and_Down_multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Voice actors:**  
[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as Walter  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as narrator  
[duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie) as Peter Malloy  
[Elle-dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs) as Errol & Gossiper #2  
[epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes) as a waitress  
[gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah) Bob, Carl & Gossiper #3  
[TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher) as Howard Brackett  
[zhadyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra) as Aldo & Gossiper #1

**editor & cover art:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Author's Note:**

> This multivoice podfic was recorded as a teams crossover for the TO INFINITY Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project


End file.
